bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaname Myanamotu
Kaname Myanamotu BACKGROUND: Kaname Myanamotu is a Shinigami brought up in the wealthy areas of the rukongai.. she was an orphan... a wealthy family took her in and she was raised to be a traditional lady, being taught ettiquette and japanese tradition as well as traditional instrument and dance. her compassion and upbringing can be easilly seen in her everyday actions as well as in combat, as she feels deeply for all souls even those wayward and lost which is why she feels compelled to excell as a shinigami. when she was 16 she was accepted in the shinigami academy having shown great potiential where she excelled in her Kidou studies... as such upon graduation she was readily accepted into Div 5 where she is the current Captain, due to the fact her former captain, Tenshi satsuriku, was promoted to Soutaicho, she is quite happy she is in a position yo make a difference. after her last visit to her inner world she obtained her true bankai form, granting her a place suited for her current status as an elder captain... although still relatively young her potential flew open putting her near on par with the other elders, thanks largely to her finally finishing her bankai and unlocking its true secrets. 'Zanpaktou' Kaname's zanpaktou is named Kazekiri it gets its name from the attribute of the winds it controlls it is released by holding the unreleased katana over her head and reciting the following phrase "winds of the north hear my summon rend the flesh of my enemies SING KAZEKIRI!!" the katana is transformed from its unreleased form into a naginata. kazekiris attacks are quite unique the winds that constatly surround the blade actually accelerate the attack speed and strength in which the naginata hits its targets... kazekiris soul resembles a japanese woman whos hair is constantly blowing in the wind she is wearing a long flowing kimono whick is colored white and green when she appears to kaname there are always sakura petals flowing around her... Kazekiri's special attacks are called in the form of types of songs.. the first and only usable one as of yet is the vortexes bolero it is called by holding the naginata in front of her and reciting the name of the attack: kaname whispers softly in the wind with her eyes closed.. "Vortex Bolero..." once used the naginata spins in the air right in front of kaname her hands not touching it iut creates a powerfull vortex that can suck large objects and targets into it where the naginata is spining to be pulverised or can be reversed to use the powerfull winds to push things and enemies away. Kazekiri's 2nd attack is called the cyclones serenade.. it uses a spawned cyclone controlled by kaname to send her naginita flying back and forth at enemies whether it stays in the cyclone slicing whatevers in it or wether the cyclone throws it and retracts it is up to kaname... called buy this phrase: Kaname holds her naginata abover her like a javelin." cyclone serenade" she spawns a cyclone in front of her and throws the naginata into it the winds controlling the naginatas every move Kazekiri's final attack is not as flashy or showy as the first two but warrants great caution to anything its pointed at the Balad of the Northern Winds is a massive release of reiatsu in the form of wind this air pressure burst is capable of cutting through stone effortlessly and would prove quite fatal if it was taken lightly... : kaname holds her naginita out in front of her pointed directly at her enemy "Balad of the north winds!" she makes a slicing motion at the ground and the rocks and the ground itself is split in two along the attacks path... as it heads for its target at very high speed. BANKAI: Kaname has recently learned to use her bankai and it has proved quite usefull in the few instances it has been used when bankai is released kaname changes physically taking a semi dragon form a few of the abilities she has in bankai are the ability to fade into the air and reform however if shes hit in this form she is not damaged but must use more reiatsu to reform, annother specific ability in bankai is the ability to swing a sword in open air and form high pressure waves of air they appear green due to the reiatsu and are the result of a sonic boom when the two katanas are swung faster than sound, the final ability is the ability to form a high pressure dome of air and have the air inside completely leave.. this renders fire useless as well as possibly suffocating enemies, also while in bankai at the expense of a bit of extra reiatsu, kaname can move st faster than normal shunpo speeds, this is done by forcing the air from in front of her, and forcing it to push from behind, its not shunpo in the fact the body moves by reiatsu pushing it from one point to annother so much as it is real speed, many times faster than sound. random cyclones my form when kaname is using bankai. upon visiting her inner world again to conferre with her zanpaktou on why it seems her bankai is imperfect she learned that it was infact.... not complete.. after a whole day of rigorous training in her inner world, about 4 days real time. she had finally unlocked the secret to her bankai's true potential, now not requiring near as much focus to maintain her abilities waste less reiatsu and she can finally use her full kido potential in bankai, as well as having the apperance of a white dragon, signifying the true power of kazekiri as well as the dual katanas taking their true form. Physical attributes Kaname is approxamately 5'11 approx 179 cm and weighs 115 lbs approx 52 kilograms ideal physiqe and long red hair... although its usually pulled up for convenience sake. Her eyes are blue very bright blue when shes happy and they darken to a deep blue when she is under stress or she is frustrated. she is physically weak although most wouldnt guess, but her true strength lies within her understanding of reiatsu and the demon arts along with her bond to her zanpaktou. Category:Shinigami